conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Eanlav
Hello there. Just to remember you should not modify other people articles with no permission. I will have to revert the changes you did at Broukolia. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:06, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Hello again Hello. I am Erick, one of the administrators of this wiki. I had to delete the "war of liberation.jpg" image. We are trying to keep this wiki on a professional level, so we only accept original artworks, created or designed by the authors themselves, using Ms-paint, scanners or any other image-creation method. That image may be violating some copyrights, because it is not an original artwork but a simple copy-paste image from some sort of video-game, and... sorry, but, as long as each author keeps the copyrights of its artworks, we can not accept that. Please, remember to read our rules: Every single thing submitted on this wiki must be a 100% original creation of the author. if you check in this wiki, our artworks are 100% original, may be they do not look that "cool", but the very important thing is we created them. It is a creative wiki, and the only thing you need here is your own creativity. If you have some problems creating original images, just tell me and I will help as I can. You would also like to create your own mythical kingdoms. I do not know if Shadowlight invited you to participate in the Vashnee islands project, but if it is not it will be better if you start your own projects, as he is the owner of that project, and if he comes back he would easily revert all the changes you did. Just go to the Main Page, and use the "Create Realm" manager button. If you have some problems creating a new project, just tell me and I will help as I can. Sorry for all the cautions, but we are trying to construct a high-level creative wiki. P.S: If you are not that interested in a new project, I put on the Free Card section some abandoned project you can edit as you wish. Thanks for your interest. Mighty Erick Good to have you back! Unfortunately Erick is gone now, so i'm the Bureacrat here now, if you need help just ask! Flamefang 14:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Eanlav, would you like me to delete the Emperor Favian VIII page since you removed all of its content? Or will you just be re-writing it? Flamefang 14:33, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Eanlav:Please delete it... Vote See Category talk:Candidates for deletion for my deletion proposals. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Deleted! I am delighted to see the amazing number of pages you have edited and the even larger number you've been creating! Good job! Flamefang 16:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Thanks Hey, it's Matt. I just wanted to stop by and thank you for all of the hard work you have put into the wiki. Even when activity is as low as it is, you keep on editing and working hard. For that, I wanted to thank you. It looks like we're in it for the long haul and I want to let you know about my appreciation towards you. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Agreed ^.^ Flamefang 16:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Eanlav: ur welcome =]